


Luvr Girl

by kiwibitch



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Beta Read, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, first ao3 post, mentions of w33d, probably my last too, skater girl vivi, yall know how it is, yeojin skates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibitch/pseuds/kiwibitch
Summary: yeojin wants to learn to skateboard so she brings her friend haseul to the skatepark where they meet vivi, heejin, and hyunjin.bad at summariesthere are 3 chapters
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 15





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bruhhh thanks for reading, appreciate you. stay safe and wash yo filthy hands
> 
> also ty for my friend giving me suggestions ily follow her on twt @/milfjiu  
> follow my twt @/kaheisimp

“Haseul...” yeojin whispered, poking the older girl. “Haseul....” Yeojin paused, “HASEUL!” 

Haseul, startled by Yeojin’s yelling, woke up and glared. “What?” 

“Can we go to the skatepark? Yerim is busy,” Yeojin pouted.

“Uhhh… sure? Lemme just get ready.” Haseul sighed as she walked to the bathroom. She heard Yeojin mutter, “Damn, thought I'd need to do some more persuading.”

Haseul didn't really spend much time on her appearance. Who was she gonna know at a skatepark anyway? She walked back to her room and grabbed Yeojin’s bag that contained her kneepads and helmet. 

Yeojin was on her phone, excitedly chattering to someone about NCT127’s recent comeback. As they left Haseul's house, she nodded along, too tired to really pay attention. She had a paper she procrastinated on and finished 30 minutes before the deadline. After her paper, Haseul had to finish chemistry and math homework, and for the rest of the night she played Animal Crossing. She felt braindead, her mind not able to put together coherent thoughts. At some point, Yeojin had stopped talking and was patiently waiting for Haseul’s response for something.

“Uh, sorry, i'm tired, what’d you say?” 

Yeojin rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Nothing, but look at the new board i got!” 

Yeojin’s board was black on top, but when she flipped over, it had cute cartoon frogs on it. Her eyes were filled with joy, looking at Haseul's to gauge her reaction.

Haseul smiled and said, “It's really cute, it suits you!”

Yeojin smiled big in response and admired her board even more.

While she admired her board, Haseul took out her phone and called an uber. The uber arrived and they got into the car. 

About 5 minutes later, they arrived at the skatepark. yeojin and haseul thanked the driver and got out.

“Ok, put on your knee pads and helmet. Your mom would kill me if you came home with a scratch,” Haseul said.

“I'm literally seventeen, but go off,” Yeojin scoffed while sliding on her knee pads.

Haseul chuckled. “But you still listened?” 

“I'm this close from removing you from my birthday party list. Do not test me.” Yeojin scowled.

Haseul laughed and watched Yeojin skate away. She sat on the bench and enjoyed the sun. Haseul took her phone and earbuds out, putting on her playlist. It's been a hard week, she thought. With the quarter ending, all of my teachers pile work on top of each other. Haseul got mad thinking about it. Like why not spread it out, it’d be easi—

“Bro! No fuckin’ way!” someone yelled across the skate park, interrupting Haseul’s train of thought. She took her earbud out and looked up to see a group of girls surrounding Yeojin. What the hell are they doing over there?

The older girl walked swiftly over to where the group was crowding her friend. As she came closer, she expected to hear sneers, but instead heard… compliments?

“What is going on over here?” Haseul questioned the group with a stern look. The three girls surrounding Yeojin jumped back in surprise. Yeojin turned to face Haseul, her eyes wide. “Haseul! You were sitting so still I thought you died.”

“No, unfortunately, I didn’t. I heard yelling so I wanted to make sure you were okay. What’s with all the commotion?”

A girl with orange hair and checkered clothing pointed at Yeojin’s skateboard with a soft smile. Haseul thought she had a cute smile.“She was just showing off her new board to us. It’s super cute! Right, Heejin and Hyunjin?”

The two dark haired girls next to her nodded in agreement. Yeojin beamed at their compliments.

“Thank you so much, I fucking love frogs!” Yeojin exclaimed.

“Bruh, you did not just cuss in front of your mom.” Hyunjin whisper-yelled, while Heejin giggled. 

Do I really look that old?? No, I'm only 18.

The girl with orange hair must’ve noticed her shocked expression and said, “Guys, I don't think that’s Yeojin’s mom.” They all paused and started dying, Yeojin taking it as far as falling on the ground.

“Bro, AAAHAHAAHA! I’m so—,” Heejin couldn’t even get a full sentence in. 

The girls quickly stopped laughing when they saw Haseul glaring at them with her arms crossed. The orange haired girl quickly apologized, “I’m so sorry for their bafoonery,” she apologized

Haseul sighed. “No, it’s fine, I’m used to getting called a hag by Yeojin.” 

“I’m Vivi, by the way,” Vivi smiled, sticking out her hand for Haseul to shake it. 

Haseul’s heart started to pound, she started panicking. She noticed how beautiful Vivi was when she walked up to the group. But she swallowed that feeling and shook her hand. “Haseul, if you hadn’t figured that out.” 

Vivi laughed and nodded. Haseul wanted to say she had a pretty laugh. Would it be weird? Probably.

“Hey, I’m actually really sorry for calling you old.” Hyunjin rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “Please don't yell at me.”

“When she yells, her forehead vein pops out. It’s kinda funny, but the fiery look in her eye…. isn’t worth it.” Yeojin whispered to the others.

Haseul rolled her eyes. “It’s ok.” 

“Hey, what time is it?” Yeojin asked.

“6:29, why?” Vivi asked.

“SHIT I HAD TO BE HOME AT 5:00!!!” Yeojin grabbed a hold of Haseul’s hand and yelled a quick, “I’ll text you later!” 

They ran all the way to Haseul’s house, where Yeojin’s mom was tapping her foot angrily.

She gave a sheepish smile and walked towards her mom. They got into the car and left, leaving Haseul by herself.

The girl stood on the porch, remembering everything that went down at the skatepark. She smiled to herself at the thought of a certain girl with orange hair.

She vowed to talk to Vivi again, even if it meant dealing with Heejin and Hyunjin.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i was gonna post this on twitter but im lazy

“Now let me tell you a little something about circles….” the math teacher said excitedly.

Sometimes, I don’t think he’ll ever stop talking. Haseul thought. 

She was so bored and tired AND IN MATH? Not a good combo. So, Haseul started daydreaming, daydreams about a certain orange haired girl. Her infatuation with her laugh and smile was starting to become a full-on crush. I mean, they are strangers, and barely talked twice! It was like seeing a hot stranger then getting sad because you'll never see them again.

But, boy, Haseul was struck by her. Vivi’s style was very basic stoner chic, and Haseul has never thought that was cute. But she did now.

She daydreamt about them going on dates, talking about everything and nothing, and making playlists for each other. Haseul imagined her and Vivi’s music taste would clash but they would still enjoy the music together.

She was “whipped” her friends would describe it, and it was all yerim and yeojin’s fault. If Yerim wasn't busy that day, she wouldn’t have ever met Vivi. But then again, did Haseul want that? She hasn't felt like this since freshman year when this boy said he liked her hair. 

The bell rang, jolting her back to reality. She packed up her stuff and walked out of the classroom. The day was over, and that meant going to the skatepark. Haseul smiled at the possibility of seeing Vivi again.

Haseul stopped and said bye to people, then continued to Yeojin’s locker.

“AND THEN— Oh, look who it is.” Yeojin paused, “Only using me to talk to a girl. I see what type of person you are.”

“Haha, simp.” Olivia chuckled.

“Guys, shut up, I will literally have you killed,” Haseul said.

The two girls quickly shut up and packed their things. “Bye Olivia, see you later!” Yeojin said as they walked away.

“Bye guys,” Olivia called out.

The pair walked in silence to the parking lot, mostly because Yeojin was on her phone. They got in the car and Yeojin said,

“Vivi’s gonna be there today.”

How’d she know… wAIT!!!!

“YOU HAVE TH—“

“I have Heejin and Hyunjin’s number.”

“AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO GET VIVI’s?”

“Haha bruh moment,” Yeojin paused, “I was added to a group chat with them.”

Haseul felt betrayed, “Top 10 worst anime betrayals” Yeojin cackled.

“I’ll add you.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“I’ll get annoyed.”

Yeojin nodded and grabbed the aux. She was going to play some Red Velvet when it was too late. They already drove out of the school parking lot to the skatepark.

“HEY LOOK ITS—“ is all Haseul heard before Heejin and Hyunjin came tumbling to her car and practically ripping the car door open.

They got out of the car, Yeojin immediately bombarded with Heejin and Hyunjin's coos. Haseul saw Vivi and smiled. It was as if someone punched Haseul in the gut. Vivi’s hair was put up in a bun and wearing rounded glasses. She had on her school uniform instead of her actual clothes. 

Haseul ripped her gaze from the other and saw the trio already skating away, “I guess we’re chopped liver.” 

“Yeah, those three must have gotten really close. The group chat was never quiet, I had to mute it,” Vivi recalled, tapping her chin.

“That’s how it is, you know? My group chat is just filled with memes and tiktoks from Yeojin.”

Vivi laughed. “It crashed my phone, but it could be because my phone is a piece of junk.” She held up an Iphone6. 

“You seem more like a Iphone11 type of person,” Haseul commented.

“You’re right, I ordered it and its on its way…”

Haseul smiled and nodded, trying to think of a way to ask her for her number, “Do—“

“Can I have your number for my phone?” Vivi suddenly blurted, face as red as a strawberry. “Only if you want to though.”

Haseul screamed on the inside, she didn't have to ask! The anxiety she felt in her bones, quickly disappeared and was replaced with butterflies. 

“Oh yeah! Totally!” Haseul beamed. Vivi handed her phone to the other girl. Haseul typed her number and handed it back.

“What do you want your name to be, Haseul?” Vivi asked, very cutely. Haseul’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

“I-I don’t really care, you can put whatever you want!”

“Ok got it!”

Haseul saw Vivi type her name and texted her:

its vivi, im standing beside you!

Haseul smiled at the text and said, “You are such a cutie!” Then she paused. Did she really say that? Oh lord, she did.

I CANNOT BELIEVE! IM SO STUPID! I shouldn’t be left alone with a pretty girl, nope, no way, never.

“Thanks you are too!” Vivi blushed. 

I have such a big brain, wow. I amaze myself everyday, Haseul thought to herself. I’m such a confident bisexual. My mind... ugh.

“Do you have spare headphones? I’m letting those two borrow mine,” Vivi said, snapping her out of the many praises Haseul was giving herself. “I listen to music when I do homework, you know?” 

Haseul nodded. “Yeah, I get it,” she reached into her backpack and handed them to her. Their hands brushed each other for longer than normal. 

Oh, she makin’ moves… I think.

“Do you wanna listen too since they're kinda yours?” she asked.

Haseul shrugged and said sure. They listened to music and talked amongst themselves until sundown. Only when Yeojin came barrelling at them did they realize it was time to say goodbye.

They both left with their cheeks warm and hearts filled with content.


End file.
